


Recognition

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Recognition AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, Talon!Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of being missing, weeks of no sign, no heads or tales. After weeks of hunting and searching and heartache, Dick was back.</p><p>And he was trying to kill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Wayne Manor. When I say ‘Dick’s skills’ I mean his physical and investigative skills. When he looks at the photographs, he sees similarities between the boys and Bruce, thus comes to his conclusion.

Bruce was frozen. Not in fear, but surprise. In pain.

He had disappeared weeks ago. Never came back after what city officials were calling the Night of Owls. They had all run themselves ragged trying to look for him. Jason had already given up. Tim and Damian were barely clinging to hope.

“Bruce Wayne.” Dick said blankly. Staring at him with curiosity.

“No…” Bruce muttered, stepping forward. “Dick, it’s me. You _know_ me.”

Dick raised his arm, a blade in his fingers. “The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die.”

Dick lunged and Bruce ducked and rolled. Dick landed against the wall, and sprang off it instantly, turning in flight. Bruce blocked the knife and hits with his arms, wincing against the slices.

“I don’t know what they did to you, but you’ve got to _fight_ it.” He hissed. “Fight it, Dick. Like you _always_ have.”

Dick faltered for a second and Bruce took his chance. He jumped forward, tackling Dick to the ground, throwing the knife from his grip and preventing him from grabbing any more.

“The Court of Owls have-” Dick struggled, throwing his shoulders from side to side, trying to slip the hold. For a moment, his eyes – and they weren’t blue, Bruce noted. Not only did they change his _mind_ , but his _physiology_ – twitched away from the man sitting on him and suddenly he stilled. Bruce was breathing heavily as he followed the gaze.

In his own moment of distraction, Dick threw Bruce off and stood. Bruce steeled himself for another attack, but instead Dick slowly moved away, towards the wall. It was full of pictures, ones Alfred insisted on Bruce having in the office. Ones of his parents, his friends, his children and his allies.

Dick stopped, and though facing away from him, Bruce could tell Dick’s eyes were roaming the photographs by the twitch of his head. Bruce rolled to his side, watching him carefully.

“You remember them, don’t you?” Bruce whispered. “Your friends, your family. Think it through, Dick.”

Dick reached a gloved hand out, fingers trailing slowly across a candid Tim reading in the sitting room, Damian on the floor nearby playing with Titus and his cat. It was working. Dick was remembering, he had to be.

Abruptly the arm dropped. Dick turned back around, face still terrifyingly emotionless.

“The Court of Owls has sentenced you to die.” Dick repeated, slowly pulling another dagger out of its holster. “The Wayne Family must be eradicated.”

Bruce’s heart dropped as panic took hold. “No. Dick, _no_ …” He jumped to his feet as Dick’s head turned towards the door. That was one thing the Court didn’t try to alter, Dick’s skills. In the blink of an eye, he was through the door and into the hallway. Bruce was only just able to grab Dick’s legs and take him down. Dick tried to kick, twisting to stab at Bruce’s hands holding his knees.

“Bruce?” They both froze. Bruce’s heart began to pound out of his chest as Tim came around the corner. The younger man paused, taking in the scene in front of him.

“Run.” Bruce breathed. Tim didn’t move. Dick resumed kicking. Bruce screamed. “Get Damian and _run!_ ”

As Tim disappeared around the corner once more, Dick got the leverage he needed, kicking back into Bruce’s face. His arms were forced away from Dick’s legs as black spots littered his vision. By the time his mind cleared, Dick was already up and rounding the hallway’s edge himself.

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Recognition AU things](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/recognition+au)   
> 


End file.
